My Angel has a halo
by Catalina-the-Damned
Summary: Adam has everything until tragdey strikes. Can he come out on top. Edge/OC


Disclaimer: I own nothing except Audrey.

--

The metal was icy cold in her hand. She could see her reflection in the blade of the knife. She shook slightly as she held the knife.

'He doesn't love me.' She thought

He left her standing there all alone. All the anger welled up inside of her and she threw the knife. Blood was already seeping from some of the cuts that lined her arms. She felt nauseas as she looked at the blood.

'_Audrey, you promised him_,' She could hear her best friend's voice ringing in her head.

'Well he promised me something.' She answered the voice.

"You promised me Adam. I thought you'd never hurt me." She yelled.

No one answered her, she didn't expect anyone too either. She crawled over to the knife and picked it up.

She drew the knife up to her wrist and slit all the way to up too her elbow. Before growing dizzy, she did the same to the other arm.

Her vision swam in front of her as she laid on the ground.

"Audrey," It was Adam, he sounded so worried.

"Oh god! Audrey what happened." He yelled just as she blacked out.

'This has got to be hell.' Audrey thought as she heard the constant annoying beeping.

She opened her eyes and quickly closed them again.

'Yep definitely Hell, it's way to bright to be anything else.' She thought.

"Audrey, if you can hear me please wake up. I was stupid and I never meant to hurt you. I love you." She heard his words and quickly opened her eyes.

"Why are you here?" She asked hoping that he hadn't followed her dark path.

"Audrey do you know were you are?" He asked.

"Hell?" She answered but was no longer sure about that.

"No your in a hospital." Someone else answered.

Audrey lifted her head up to see a doctor.

"Why didn't you just let me die?" She asked bitterly.

"I couldn't lose you." Adam whispered.

"Just leave." She told him.

Adam tried to kiss her head but listened without complaint.

"He really cares about you." The doctor said.

"No he doesn't" She said.

"How so?" He asked.

"When we were fighting his exact words to me were you're a miserable psycho bitch why don't you just kill yourself and get it over with." Audrey said.

"You have other visitors so I'll tell them that your awake." he told her.

"Tell Adam he's not welcome." She said.

He nodded and left the room. She sat up despite the pain in her arms.

"Why Drey?" Audrey looked at up at the sound of her brothers voice.

"Chris?" She questioned though he was standing right in front in front of him.

"You promised all of us that you'd stop this bullshit." Chris said.

"I was doing as I was told." Audrey said.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"Adam told me to." She explained with a shrug.

"Why would he tell you too?" Chris asked peering at his younger sister.

"Because he was being an asshole." Audrey said.

"Audrey Adam loves you. He is blaming himself." Audrey's friend Trish said.

Audrey couldn't say anything. She could see the hurt in all there eyes. This was no long about just hurting Adam.

"I'm sorry" she whispered looking down.

"Then stop this shit Audrey… you can't keep doing this." Chris said taking his sisters hands.

"Then why won't you let me die when I want to?" She snapped.

"Audrey!" Trish yelled.

She looked away indicating that she no longer was willing to discuss the issue at hand.

Chris sighed and led Trish out into the hall. Audrey's attitude had changed so quickly back there and he wondered if the past was beginning to repeat itself.

"Trish, Chris how is she?" Adam asked.

"Unwilling to change." Chris said.

"Why?" Adam asked.

"I think it has to do with her past. Something happened when she was 15 I have no clue what but I do know it made her so depressed that she wanted to die. When I got back from college she was all depressed like that. Then she got over it." Chris explained.

"And now it's happening again?" Trish asked.

"I hope it isn't serious." Adam said worriedly.

Everyone hoped it wasn't serious, but nobody knew what was going on.

Flashback.

Audrey sat nervously in the waiting room. During a physical the doctor had found something strange. Now here she and her parents anxiously awaited the results of the tests.

"Audrey Jericho." The pleasant looking nurse called.

Audrey stood with her parents and followed the nurse back. They waited ten minutes for the doctor to come back. The doctor was direct in giving the three Jericho's the news, it was cancer. The tumor was located in an awkward position and surgery could be fatal. Audrey didn't care, she decided to have the surgery. She went the bouts of suicidal depression during the follow up chemo. The surgeons couldn't remove it all so there was a chance that the cancer could start to spread again.

"Mommy I don't want to die like this." She cried on her bed.

"I know your not going to die." Her mother said trying to comfort her.

When Chris came home he noticed his sister's suicidal tendencies, this was not the way he had left her. Nobody told him why though, she didn't want to worry him. He soon made her forget about all of her problems.

End Flashback

Audrey sat in her hospital tears flowing down her face.

"Do they know?" The nurse asked.

Audrey shook her head no.

"They do care you know. You should tell them." She said.

"I can't. I'd rather them think it was sui-"

"That's going to hurt them the most." the scolded.

Audrey stayed in the pysch ward for a little over two months. When she came home everyone was there.

"I do have an explanation for what happened." Audrey said answering everyone's unspoken question.

Adam came up and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"I have cancer." She said and started sobbing.

"Everything will be ok Angel" He tried to comfort her.

He was scared though. The two had only been married for 16 years.

"No Adam it won't. I don't want to die like this." She said.

"Angel listen everything will be ok." Adam said.

Audrey lived for another 4 years. She had 1 daughter Angel Sky Copeland. He and Chris took off two months. Adam had The Undertaker design the tombstone. It had barbed wire wrapped around angel wings.

Audrey Lynn Copeland

January 10, 1973- October 31, 2012

Beloved Wife Sister Mother and Daughter

"If you don't live life on the edge your taking up too much room"

It was the Wrestlemania right after Audrey's death. Everyone was expecting MVP to keep his title. Edge however came out on top in what seemed like a clean victory. He was holding up the title when he felt something hit his head. He reached up and grabbed the object…a single white feather.

"Thanks Drey." he whispered and went to the back where Angel was.

--

A/N: I haven't decided but if you want another chapter let me know. May not stay complete.


End file.
